Almost Gone There
by Kodachi1980
Summary: Keary ist auf der Flucht und landet in Hogwarts. Doch wem kann sie Vertrauen und wem nicht?
1. Escape The Chasing

Hallo.. Ich freu mich ueber jegliche reviews.. nur nich gemein sein sniff  
  
Ansonsten. Mir gehoert nur Keary... Alle anderen Charaktere sind nur geborgt und gehoeren J.K. Rowling  
  
Kapitel 1 Escape - The Chasing  
  
Keary wusste das sie sie bald finden würden. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ungeduldig wischte sie sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen. Dies hier war die einzige Möglichkeit die sie hatte. Seit nun mehr einem Jahr hatte sie es geschafft sich zu verstecken, aber vor kurzem war ihre Tarnung durch eine Unachtsamkeit aufgeflogen und seitdem war sie auf der Flucht. Aber sie spürte, dass ihre Verfolger näher kamen. Sie waren ihr auf der Spur und sowohl Zahlenmässig als auch bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeiten überlegen. Wieder einmal versuchte sie sich einzureden das ihr Tod die einzige Möglichkeit sei. Sie sollte keine Angst vor dem Tod haben und ihn vielmehr als eine Herausforderung sehen. Als ob es möglich ist den Tod mit 20 als Herausforderung zu sehen. Mit 20 macht einem der Gedanke an den Tod einfach nur Angst. Allein die Tatsache, lebend einem schlimmeren Schicksal ins Auge blicken zu müssen, lies die Aussicht auf den Tod in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Und schlimmeres würde zweifelsohne auf sie zukommen wenn ihre Verfolger sie erwischen würden.  
  
Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Doch diesmal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Sie war fast an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Durch einen Tränenschleier nahm sie nur verschwommen die Umrisse des Waldes wahr auf den sie blindlings zustolperte. Alle nannten diesen Wald unheimlich und gefährlich. Niemand würde sich hineintrauen. Schon gar nicht in der Dämmerung. Das war Keary nur recht. Nur zweifelte sie daran das die Geschichten die über den Wald erzählt wurden ihre Verfolger abschrecken würden...  
  
Sie hatte sich alles ein klein wenig anders vorgestellt, klar, freiwillig hätte wohl niemand mit 20 daran gedacht sich umzubringen, aber das war jetzt egal sie konnte es sowieso nicht ändern. Sie lief in den Wald hinein und irrte herum. Sie hatte sowieso nicht die Absicht wieder heraus zu finden. Der Wald wurde dichter und das Licht war fast völlig verschwunden. Aber sich machte sich nicht die Mühe ihren Zauberstab hervorzuholen um Licht zu machen. Zum einen wollte sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen und zum anderen wollte sie gar nicht sehen was um sie herum geschah. Prompt stolperte sie über eine Wurzel und stürzte. Sie rappelte sich langsam auf und spürte wie Dornen ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht zerkratzten. Die Geräusche um sie herum wurden lauter. Sie wusste das gefährliche Dinge im Wald unterwegs waren. Ihr Kopf sagte ihr abwarten, ihr Körper sprach eine andere Sprache. Und so rannte sie nun orientierungslos durch den Wald. Niedrige Büsche rissen an ihrer Kleidung und rissen ihre Haut auf. Wieder strauchelte sie über eine Wurzel. Hinter ihr knackte es. Langsam einer Panik nahe rannte sie noch schneller. Dunkle Schatten umringten sie und schienen ihr jegliche Möglichkeit zu atmen zu nehmen. Wieder knackte es hinter Keary. Aus einem Reflex heraus drehte sie sich halb im Lauf um und spürte einen kurzen heftigen Schmerz im Hinterkopf bevor ihr Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie war mit dem Kopf gegen einen Tiefhängenden Ast geknallt. 


	2. Prediction

Kapitel 2 - Prediction  
  
Hagrid saß müde in seiner Hütte, gerade dabei sich eine große Tasse Tee einzugießen als Fang anschlug. Hagrid ging zu Fang und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. 'Na was ist denn mein Junge?' fragte er ihn. Fang zufrieden damit Hagrid aufmerksam gemacht zu haben legte sich wieder hin und legte seinen großen Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten. Hagrid schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wollte sich wieder dem Tee widmen als er Hufgetrappel vernahm. Er griff nach seiner Waffe, nur für den Fall, und öffnete die Tür. Als er aus der Hütte trat war er überrascht. Das Hufgetrappel gehörte zu einem Zentauren. Und, so wusste Hagrid, Zentauren waren lieber unter sich. Das sie den Wald verließen war äußerst selten. Hagrid ging langsam auf die dunkle Gestalt zu. 'Ronan. Was tust du hier?' fragte Hagrid, der sich von der Überraschung noch nicht erholt hatte. 'Einmal mehr werden unschuldige zu Opfern. Die Sterne scheinen heute Nacht nicht.' Hagrid hob den Kopf und sah tatsächlich nur einen pechschwarzen Himmel und einen Schimmer des Mondes der hinter Wolken verborgen war. Als Hagrid wieder zu Ronan sah hatte sich dieser umgewand und lief wieder in den Wald. 'Der Mars scheint nicht!' und mit diesen Worten wurde er von der Dunkelheit des Waldes Verschluckt. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und dachte wieder einmal daran warum er an Gesprächen mit Zentauren einfach nichts finden konnte. Schon wieder in Gedanken bei seinem Tee hatte sich nun auch Fang erhoben und war aus der Hütte getrottet um an einem Häufchen zu schnüffeln um kurz darauf ein heißeres bellen von sich zu geben. Hagrid ging näher 'was ist denn los fang' Er besah sich das Bündel. Und als ein Wolkenfetzen am Mond vorbeizog wurde für Kurze zeit die Nacht etwas erhellt. Nun erkannte Hagrid was dieses Häufchen war. Vor ihm lag eine Junge Frau. Hagrid war klar das er sie sofort zu Madame Pomfrey bringen musste. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und trug sie zum Schloss. Wenn jemand helfen konnte dann Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Hagrid stieß die Tür zum Krankenflügel polternd auf. Und sofort kam Madame Pomfrey herbeigeeilt. Sie schien nie zu schlafen. Sie sah Hagrid zuerst Vorwurfsvoll an und wollte gerade zu einer predigt bezüglich Lärms im Krankenflügel ansetzen, als ihr blick auf das leblose Bündel in Hagrids armen fiel. Und schon verwandelte sie sich in die professionelle Krankenschwester. Sie bedeutete Hagrid sie auf das bett zu legen. 'hagrid... wer ist sie? was ist passiert?' 'Kann ich nicht sagen. Ronan hat sie wohl aus dem Wald gebracht' 'Ronan? Aus dem Wald?' Poppy klang ungläubig 'Bitte geh und hol Professor Dumbledor' Hagrid nickte kurz und ging dann mit großen schritten aus dem Krankenflügel Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
Als er um eine Ecke bog rannte er fast Professor Snape um. 'Hagrid! Passen sie doch auf!' zischte der Zaubertränke Meister den Halbriesen an. Er war wütend und die Tatsache das er Hagrid weder eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen noch Punkte abziehen konnte machte es nicht gerade besser. Und da Hagrid nur ein kurzes 'tschuldigung' brummelte und weiterstürmte konnte er auch gleich mal nachschauen was denn so dringend war das man ihn einfach umrennen und ohne Erklärung stehen lassen konnte. Und so bog Snape in den Gang zum Krankenflügel ein aus dem Hagrid gerade gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich nur wieder so ein dummer Muggel im Wald verirrt. Snape konnte das ganze Aufheben um diese dummen Muggel gar nicht verstehen. Es war weit und breit bekannt dass der Wald gefährlich war. Aber trotzdem mussten sie da Reinlaufen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und betrat leise die Krankenstation. Poppy unterdessen war damit beschäftigt Keary den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Zwar hätte sie die arbeit mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs wesentlich schneller erledigen können, jedoch wusste sich nicht ob sie hier eine Hexe oder eine Muggelfrau vor sich hatte. Unbedachte Zauberei vor Muggeln konnte schlimme Folgen haben. Nicht wenige wurden schon deswegen in eine Irrenanstalt eingeliefert. Kaum hatte Poppy Kearys Gesicht vom größten Schmutz gesäubert fing sie an die Taschen zu durchsuchen. Sie erhoffte sich davon zu erfahren ob sie einen Muggel oder eine Hexe vor sich hatte. Normalerweise hatten muggel immer ein Stück Plastik dabei auf dem dessen Name vermerkt war. Darüber konnten sie herausfinden ob es sich um einen Muggel oder eine Hexe handelte. Oder man fand einen Zauberstab. Und gerade einen solchen zog Poppy aus einer kleinen unauffälligen Tasche die am Hosenbein eingearbeitet war. Poppy legte den Zauberstab beiseite als Professor Dumbledore den Krankenflügel betrat. Hinter ihm kam schnaufend Hagrid herein. Alle drei standen dicht um das bett bis Madame Pomfrey sie entrüstet vom Bett verscheuchte 'Nun lassen sie ihr doch Raum zum atmen'  
  
Professor Snape stand noch immer etwas abseits an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das Treiben. Nun gut. Sie war kein Muggel, aber eine Hexe die sich im verbotenen Wald aufhielt kam einem dummen Muggel gleich befand Professor Snape. Er machte Anstalten sich zum gehen zu wenden als er, gestoppt durch einen lauten angsterfüllten Schrei, innehielt.  
  
Poppy die gerade ansetzen wollte den Letzten Schmutzresten mit ihrem Zauberstab zu Leibe zu rücken hielt erschrocken in der Bewegung inne. Keary setzte zu einem Markerschütternden 'Neeeeeeeeeeeein!' an rappelte sich auf fiel mehr vom Bett als das sie aufstand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie die Leute an die um sie herumstanden. Eine Frau mit erhobenem Zauberstab, ein riesiger Kerl und ein alter Zauberer, der sie völlig ruhig beobachtete. Hektisch tastete sie nach dem Zauberstab in der versteckten Taschen an der Hose. Er war weg. Keary wurde übel. Ihr Zauberstab. Ihre einzige Waffe. Weg. Sie kauerte sich an die Wand. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Ihr blick wanderte unruhig durch den Raum. Snape drückte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und beobachtete das junge Mädchen das sich verhielt wie ein Tier in der Falle. Momentan schien sie Fluchtwege abzuschätzen. Keary liess ihren Blick noch einmal kurz durch das Zimmer schweifen. Gegen drei hatte sie keine Chance. Ihr Blick streifte die Tür. Das war die Chance. Sie kauerte sich zusammen und schoss dann plötzlich los und spurtete so gut es ihr zerkratzter und zerbeulter Zustand es zuließ zur Tür. Doch Snape hatte sich mit einem Schritt aus der Dunkelheit geloest und blockierte nun die Tür. Keary strauchelte und kam zum stehen. Sie starrte Snape an. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte verloren. Keine Chance mehr. Sie sackte zusammen. Mit einem kurzen schritt war Snape bei ihr und fing sie auf. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Pupilen in Todesangst an. Snape lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. So lange hatte er diesen Blick nicht mehr sehen müssen. Er ließ sie los als hätte er sich an ihr die Finger verbrannt. Keary sackte nun doch zu Boden. 


	3. Long forgotten memories

Kapitel 3 - Long forgotten memories  
  
Keary sauste durch die engen Gassen des kleinen Dorfes Lympstone. Sie war wie fast jeden Tag mit ihrer besten Freundin Jill am Darlings Rock verabredet. Zwar verbrachten sie auch in der Schule ihre ganze Zeit zusammen, aber so wie es sich für die besten Freundinnen gehörte wurde auch ein Grossteil der Freizeit miteinander verbracht. Zum Glück war Lympstone ein kleines Dorf, denn die beiden wohnten an den Entgegengesetzten enden des Dorfes. Heute war sie etwas spät dran, weswegen sie einen kleinen Zwischenspurt an der Kirche vorbei hinlegte. Gleich war sie an der Post und dann war es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zu dem kleinen Hafen. Kearys und Jills Lieblingsbeschäftigung war bei Ebbe nach Muscheln und kleinen Krebsen zu suchen. Oder was nur sehr selten geschah Touristen die mit ihren Segelbooten anlegten und kurz durch das Dorf flanierten zu beobachten. Lang blieb hier keiner. Dazu war hier viel zu wenig los. Endlich war sie am Hafen. Schwer atmend hielt sie nach Jill Ausschau und entdeckte sie auch direkt auf dem kleinen Steg. Keary setzte zu einem Schlussspurt an und stand schließlich etwas außer Atem vor Jill. 'Kannst du eigentlich nie rechtzeitig von zuhause losgehen?' 'Jaja... immerhin bin ich diejenige die durch den ganzen Ort rennen darf.' Jill lachte. 'Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?' 'Natürlich nicht.' grinste Keary und deutete dann auf ihren Rucksack. 'Aber wir können uns gleich dransetzen' Jill seufzte übertrieben. 'Ok, aber auch nur weil es bald anfängt zu regnen' Gemeinsam gingen sie den kurzen weg vom Hafen zu Jill. Dort setzen sie sich in Jills Zimmer und fingen sehr halbherzig an ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Zwischendurch wenn es im Zimmer der beiden Mädchen zu still geworden war riskierte Jills Mutter einen Blick um den grössten Unfug zu verhindern. Jill und Keary waren gerade fertig als Jills Mutter wieder ins Zimmer kam. Sie war ganz bleich im Gesicht. Von nun an geschah alles in Zeitlupe. Sie sah wie sich der Mund von von Jills Mom bewegte. Sie hörte was sie ihr sagte. Aber sie verstand es einfach nicht. Wollte nicht. Sie schloss die Augen. Hielt sich die Ohren zu. Und dann schrie sie. 


	4. Awakening

Kapitel 4 - Awakening  
  
Madame Pomfrey wies Professor Snape an, das bewusstlose Mädchen nächstliegende Bett zu verfrachten. Das Mädchen brauchte vor allem Ruhe. Die anwesenden Personen waren noch immer etwas Geschockt von den Geschehnissen die hier gerade stattgefunden hatten. Nur Professor Snape, der Keary mehr instinktiv als beabsichtigt aufgefangen hatte machte, nachdem er sie in das bett gelegt hatte, kehrt und verliess mit starrer Miene und wehendem umhang den Krankenflügel. Professor Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart und betrachtete das leblos wirkende Mädchen. 'Sie kuemmern sich um sie. Ich denke erstmal braucht sie essen und ein heisses Bad. Alles weitere werden wir danach sehen.' Madame Pomfrey nickte und deckte das Maedchen sachte zu. Das Mädchen schien zu traeumen, denn die Augen unter ihren Lidern bewegten sich rasch. 'Kommen sie Hagrid. Ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen starken Tee.' Dumbledore zwinkerte Hagrid zu. Dieser nickte und beide gingen hinaus um noch vor dem Schlafengehen eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Madame Pomfrey bereitete unterdessen alles weitere fuer die Pflege ihres neuesten Patienten vor und ging dann ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Einzig Professor Snape sass noch wach in seinem Zimmer. In Gedanken versunken in der Hand ein Glas Wiskey starrte er in die Flammen im Kamin in der Hoffnung das sich die Aufgewuehltheit legen wuerde... Vergeblich. Er sah die Augen des jungen Maedchens vor sich. Weit aufgerissen in Todesangst. Aber irgend etwas war seltsam. Snape seufzte und setzte das Glas an um es in einem Zug zu leeren. Schliesslich reduzierte er das feuer im Kamin mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs . Er wuerde versuchen zu schlafen, aber er befuerchtete, das die aufgewuehlten Erinnerungen ihn keinesfalls ruhig schlafen liessen.  
In Hogwarts kehrte Ruhe ein. Selbst die Geister schienen zu schlafen. Vereinzelt sah man im dämmrigen Mondlicht eine Eule fliegen. Die scheinbar so friedliche Nacht wurde von einem Gellenden Schrei durchbrochen der durch den Krankenfluegel hallte. Madame Pomfrey, hektisch in einen Morgenrock gewickelt, kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab in das Zimmer gerannt. Keary sass aufrecht im Bett, ihre Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von ihren lauten Schluchzern erschüttert. Diesen Traum hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt wieder? Madame Pomfrey steckte den Zauberstab weg und ging langsam naeher. Schliesslich raeuspertete sie sich hoerbar. Keary zuckte zusammen und lies langsam die Haende sinken. Mit geweiteten und verweinten Augen starrte sie Poppy an. 'Mein Name ist Madame Pomfrey. Ich kümmere mich hier um die kranken.' Keary ruehrte sich keinen Milimeter. Sie hielt die Luft an und schien abzuwarten. Poppy machte zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu. Plötzlich kam Leben in Keary und sie rutschte vom Bett und drueckte sich an der Wand entlang. Poppy blieb stehen. Die Beiden Frauen starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Schliesslich machte Poppy kehrt und ging in ihr Büro zurück. Keary ruehrte sich noch immer nicht. Ihr Zauberstab war noch immer verschwunden. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Es war niemand mehr hier. Eine bessere Chance wuerde sie wohl nicht mehr kriegen. Vorsichtig schob sie sich weiter richtung Tür. Sie konnte beinahe schon nach der Türklinke greifen, als sie ein Räuspern vernahm. 'Sie koennen nicht gehen!' Keary lies die schultern sinken. Sie gab auf. 'Sie haben kaum geschlafen und bestimmt Hunger. Ausserdem sind sie voellig erschopft und schmutzig' Keary starrte Poppy an, als waere sie ein Marsmännchen. Hatte sie gerade wirklich von Essen und schlafen geredet? Madame Pomfrey nutzte die Verwirrung aus die sie scheinbar gestiftet hatte, stellte das Tablett mit einigen Broten und Getränk neben dem Bett ab und bugsierte Keary dann wieder zu dem Bett. Keary wartete noch immer darauf das sie gefesselt wurde. Oder geschlagen. Gefesselt? Aber nichts geschah. Madame Pomfrey sah sie streng an. 'Das wird aufgegessen und danach geschlafen! Und wenn sie wieder etwas brauchen tuts auch ein leises rufen. Sie haben mir vielleicht einen schrecken eingejagt.' Keary brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande und griff dann gehorsam nach einem der Brote und fing an daran zu knabbern. Poppy sah sie tadelnd an. 'Na so werden sie aber nie satt!' Keary sah Poppy an als haette sie den Verstand verloren. Im selben moment verschränkte eben diese ihre Arme. 'Ich bleib solange hier stehen bis der Teller leer ist.' Keary seufzte und ergab sich in ihr vorläufiges Schicksal. Das bestand immerhin nur daraus zu essen. Sie musste zugeben. Sie hatte wirklich riesen hunger. Madame Pomfrey beobachtete zufrieden wie das Mädchen die Brote mit gesundem Appetit ass. Madame Pomfrey stellte das glas auf den nachtisch neben das Bett und nahm das Tablett. 'Und jetzt wird geschlafen. Um ihr Äusseres werden wir uns morgen kuemmern.' Keary war viel zu verdutzt... und zu erschöpft. Die letzte Zeit hatte ihr wirklich sehr viel abverlangt. Und so fiel sie nach einigen Schlucken Wasser auch bald in einen traumlosen tiefen Schlaf. Im Kerker dagegen wälzte sich ein Zaubertränkemeister unruhig in seinem Bett. 


	5. The morning after

Juhu. Reviews. Ist das schoen froi  
und weils so schoen ist kommt hier auch das naechste Kapitel  
  
Kapitel 5 - The morning after  
  
Träge blinzelte Keary. Warum war es nur so hell? Leicht brummelnd drehte sie sich um und steckte den Kopf ins Kissen. Als ihr Verstand jedoch langsam aus der dämmrigen Wärme des erholsamen Schlafes erwachte sass sie mit einem Ruck aufrecht im Bett und sah sich um. Es war niemand da. Vielleicht sollte sie.. Bevor sie ihren Fluchtgedanken beenden konnte kam Madame Pomfrey, nun nicht mehr im Morgenrock gekleidet, mit einem Tablett in den Raum. 'Frühstück. Die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!' Oh ja, das konnte man auch zweifelsfrei am Umfang des Tabletts erkennen. Keary seufzte leise und hoffte nur das sie nicht alles aufessen musste. Himmel. Es war lange her seit sie solche unbeschwerten Gedanken das letzte mal hatte. Kauend sass sie auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Die Leute hier hatten sie entweder nicht erkannt, oder wussten nicht wer sie war. Sie musste also weiterhin auf der Hut sein. Vorerst war es wohl besser 'brav' zu sein. Madame Pomfrey beobachtete zufrieden wie das Mädchen mit gesundem Appetit frühstückte. 'Die Tür links neben meinem Büro führt ins Bad. Wenn du nachher möchtest kannst du Baden. Handtücher liegen bereit. Kleidung besorg ich noch.' Keary nickt leicht und schob dabei das Tablett von sich und lies sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.  
  
Zur selben Zeit versuchte Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro herauszubekommen wer das Mädchen war. Aber er hatte keinerlei Hinweise und dementsprechend verliefen die Nachforschungen im Sande. Das einzige was ihm blieb war auf das Gespräch mit dem Mädchen zu warten. Aber er zweifelte nicht daran, das er eine wohl etwas 'angepasste' Geschichte zu hören bekommen würde. Ersteinmal würde er mit dem Mädchen reden und danach würde man weitersehen.  
  
Im Kerker versuchte ein übelgelaunter Snape einen Trank zusammenzubrauen. Normalerweise beruhigte ihn diese Tätigkeit, aber heute wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Er war sauer. Auf sich und auf das Mädchen. Vor allem aber auf sich. Dieses Mädchen hatte es geschafft seine Albträume zurückzubringen. Wütend kippte er den misslungenen Trank weg. Die Schüler die heute bei ihm Unterricht haben würden waren arm dran. Er legte seinen Umhang an und ging in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors regte sich auch allmählich Leben. Die ersten Frühaufsteher sassen an den Tischen und machten noch die letzten Hausaufgaben oder sahen sich den Unterrichtsstoff an. Einige machten sich auf den Weg zur Grossen Halle um zu frühstücken. Hermine sass bereits seit einiger Zeit am Kamin und lass in einem grossen Ledergebundenem Buch. Schliesslich tauchten auch Ron und Harry etwas verschlafen und zerknittert auf. Hermine sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihre Armbanduhr. 'Schon gut. Wir sind ja schon da. Lasst uns frühstücken.' Hermine sah Ron fragend an 'Hast du für Kräuterkunde gelernt?' Ron überging diese Frage schlicht. 'Man. Ich bin gespannt ob was neues im Tagespropheten steht von wegen Sirius Black' Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg. Kaum hatten die drei in die halle betreten surrte die Luft über ihnen vom Flügelschlag der Eulen die Post und Packete brachten. Ron und Harry stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf den Tagespropheten. Aber noch immer keine Neuigkeiten von Sirius Black. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. 'Habt ihr denn noch nicht das neueste gehört? Hagrid hat gestern eine Fremde in den Krankenflügel gebracht' Sofort hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. Es war zwar nichts weltbewegendes, aber immerhin war endlich was passiert. 'Fremde?' 'Hagrid?' 'Woher weisst du?' Hermine jedoch zog es vor sich genüsslich ihrem Frühstück zu widmen. Sie biss in ihr Marmeldenbrötchen und kaute eine Weile darauf herum. Schliesslich erlöste sie die beiden. 'Fred und George haben gestern nacht gehört wie Hagrid und Professor Dumbledore durch die Gänge Richtung Krankenflügel gegangen sind und sich unterhalten haben.' Hermine nahm noch einen Bissen und fuhr mit vollem Mund fort. 'Ronan hat sie wohl aus dem Verbotenen Wald zu Hagrid gebracht. Mehr weiss ich auch nicht.' Die drei sahen sich an. Natürlich würden sie Hagrid heute nachmittag besuchen. Aber zuerst warteten Kräuterkunde und eine weitere Stunde spanneder Geschichte der Zauberei auf sie. Seufzend machten sich die drei auf den Weg ihre Bücher zu holen.  
  
Keary setzte sich langsam wieder auf. Es wurde Zeit das sie herrausfand wo sie eigentlich war. Leise als ob sie Angst hatte die Stille zu durchbrechen fragte sie 'Wo bin ich eigentlich?' Poppy lächelte sie an. 'Du befindest dich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.' und bevor sie weitere Fragen stellen konnte 'Den Rest wird dir Professor Dumbledore erklären. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit fuer ein Bad.' Poppy drückte Keary einen Stapel Kleidung in die Hand. 'Irgendetwas davon müsste passen.' Keary schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Diese Frau schien die Gedanken ihrer Patienten lesen zu können. Sie rutschte langsam vom Bett und tapste ins Bad. Kaum hatte sie die Tuer geschlossen verriegelte sie sie auch schon. Zum einen wollte sie ihre Ruhe, zum anderen wollte sie nicht das jemand sah was sich unter ihrer Kleidung befand. Sie hatte sowieso schon unheimliches Glück gehabt, das man sie in den dreckigen Klamotten ins Bett gesteckt hatte. Aber moment. Hogwarts. Sie versuchte angestrengt den Gedanken zu fassen. Irgendwo hatte sie den Namen schon einmal gehört. Ungeduldig schüttelte Keary den Kopf. Ein Bad würde ihre Gedanken sicherlich ordnen. Langsam schälte sie sich aus ihrer dreckigen Hose. Ihr Pullover war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und sie hatte einige Kratzer davongetragen. Schliesslich stieg sie in die Wanne die Madame Pomfrey schon vorbereitet hatte. Der Badezusatz verströmte ein angenehm entspannendes Aroma und Keary lehnte sich entspannt zurück und genoss die Wärme des Wassers. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und sank tiefer in die Wanne bis sie ganz unter Wasser war. 


	6. Discoveries

Kapitel 6 - Discoveries  
  
Keary war voll konzentriert auf das was sie gerade tat. Ihrer Lieblingspuppe die Frisur zu richten. Das erforderte volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Mutter Marie betrachtete sie lächelnd. Immer wenn ihre kleine Keary leicht auf ihre Unterlippe biss war sie voll konzentriert und bekam von ihrer Aussenwelt gar nichts mehr mit. Hinter Marie tauchte Connor auf. Sachte legte er die Hände auf ihre Schulter und sah ihr zärtlich in die Augen. 'Sie dir an wie konzentriert sie ist. Glaubst du das hält in der Schule an?' Marie lachte leise und um ihre Augen bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen 'Ja. Genauso wie bei dir früher' Nun lachte auch Connor. Die beiden betrachten ihre kleine Tochter die noch immer hochkonzetriert ihre Puppe frisierte. 'Mommy?' Marie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das Keary etwa gesagt hatte 'Was ist Kleines?' 'Ist die Frisur hübsch?' 'Wunderhüsch kleines. Soll ich dir die gleiche Frisur machen?' 'Au ja!' Begeistert hüpfte Keary zu ihrer Mum, die anfing ihrer kleinen Tochter die Haare zu machen.  
  
Prustend tauchte Keary wieder auf und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Vereinzelt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wange. Verdammt. Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr an ihre Eltern gedacht. Und jetzt innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Wobei Erinnerungen das einzige waren das sie bewahren konnte. Sie wusste das ihr Dad später noch die Kamera geholt hatte und sie und ihre Puppe gemeinsam Fotografiert hatte. An das Bild konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Und ihr Onkel hielt Fotoalben für Unfug. Für den Zweck, den sie erfüllen sollte brauchte sie so einen Schnickschnack natürlich nicht. Aber sie vermisste ihre Eltern. Ein Bild von ihnen würde reichen. Sie hätte auch gerne gewusst ob ihre Eltern Zauberer waren. Aber Moment. Natürlich. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen. Ihre Eltern mussten auf jeden Fall von der Magischen Welt gewusst haben. Sie wollten sie nach Hogwarts schicken. Damals konnte sie mit dem Namen nichts anfangen und wollte sowieso nur in die gleiche Schule wie Jill. Deswegen hatte sie sich oft mit ihren Eltern gestritten.  
  
Keary und ihre Eltern sassen am Esstisch. 'Hast du schon überlegt auf welche Schule du im Anschluss gehen willst?' fragte ihr Vater. 'Na auf die gleiche Schule wie Jill' das war für Keary selbstverständlich. 'Weisst du. Dein Dad und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du vielleicht auf die gleiche schule wie wir gehen würdest' setzte ihre mutter vorsichtig an 'Ich will aber auf die gleiche Schule wie Jill' versetzte Keary stur. 'Nur weil ihr auf getrennte Schulen geht heisst das nicht das ihr euch nie mehr seht' versuchte ihr vater zu beschwichtigen. 'Ich will aber nicht!' Marie seufzte leicht 'Weisst du kleines. Hogwarts ist etwas besonderes. Und wenn du eine Einladung bekommst wirst du das vielleicht auch so sehen. Wir würden uns wirklich freuen wenn du dorhin gehen würdest. aber das hat noch zeit. und zwingen wollen wir dich auch nicht.' 'Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es da was interessanteres geben soll als Jill' Ihr Vater sah sie lächelnd an. 'Wer weiss. vielleicht geht es ja dann mit Zauberei zu' Keary sah ihren Vater an als wäre er verrückt geworden. 'Alles klar Dad.' Dann widmete sie sich ihrem Essen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie ohne Jill in eine andere Schule gehen. Basta.  
  
Keary riss die Augen auf. Ihre Eltern wollten sie in diese Schule schicken. Aber warum hatte man sie damals weggebracht? Wollte man sie von hier fernhalten? Aber warum? Nachdenklich griff Keary nach der Seife und fing an sich einzuseifen. Sie musste in Erfahrung bringen wem sie hier vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht kannte jemand ihre Eltern. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie voreilig handeln. Sie lies die Seife über ihre rechteSchulter gleiten. Am Arm hielt sie inne. Unverwandt starrte sie auf ihren Arm als wäre es ein Fremder Körperteil der nicht zu ihr gehörte. Schliesslich löste sie sich aus dieser Starre und begann sorgfältig damit den Arm einzuseifen. Danach legte die die Seife weg und sah sich kurz suchend um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine kleine Wurzelbürste. Sie griff danach tauchte sie kurz in das Badewasser und begann schliesslich den Arm abzuschrubben. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schrubbte sie mit kräftigen Bewegungen. Die vorher leicht rosige Haut nahm einen roetlichen Ton an. Doch selbst diese unnatürliche verfärbung lies Keary nicht innehalten. Sie schrubbte weiter sorgfältig jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut ihres Armes. Vereinzelt bildeten sich kleine Bluttropfen. Doch Keary hielt nicht inne. Erst als ein grosser Tropfen Blut in das Badewasser tropfte und dort kleine rote Schlieren zog lies Keary die Hand mit der Wurzelbürste sinken. Über ihr Gesicht strömten Tränen. Sie war gebranntmarkt. Wie ein Stück Vieh. 


	7. Almost caught

AN: So.. mal ein neues Chapter. Momentan haeng ich ein bisschen. Ich hab zwar so meine Vorstellungen und Ideen, aber der zuendende Funke fehlt einfach noch. Aber der kommt noch. Hoff ich doch. Ansonsten.. Wie gehabt Reviews sind gerne gesehen Und jetzt Vorhang auf  
  
Kapitel 7 - Almost caught  
  
Still und ohne über etwas bestimmtes weiter nachzudenken wusch sie sich zuende und stieg aus der Wanne um sich abzutrocknen. Dann inspizierte sie die Kleidungsstücke die ihr Poppy mitgegeben hatte. Das hier würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Sie zog eine lange einfache graue Stoffhose aus dem Haufen und nahm sich einen weiten langärmligen schwarzen Pullover. Sichtlich erfrischt trat sie aus dem Bad wo schon Madame Pomfrey auf sie wartete. 'Ich bring dich am besten gleich zu Professor Dumbledore.' Keary sah sie fragend an 'Professor Dumbledore?' 'Professor Dumbledore. Der Direktor von Hogwarts. Nach allem was passiert ist. Du wanderst im Verbotenen Wald rum und wirst dann Bewusstlos von einem Zentauren aus dem Wald getragen. Da ist es doch klar das wir uns Sorgen machen und wissen wollen was passiert ist.' 'Zentauren?' Keary starrte Madame Pomfrey verblüfft an. Ein Zentaur hatte sie aus dem Wald getragen? Das wusste sie nicht. Aber nun Gut. Jetzt war guter Rat Teuer. Sie brauchte ganz dringend eine Geschichte für den Direktor. Eine glaubwürdige Geschichte. Total in Gedanken versunken trottete sie hinter Madame Pomfrey her und merkte nicht wie sie einige Schüler mit unverhohlener Neugierde anstarren und anfingen zu tuscheln. Alle Schüler hatten eine Uniform an und da fiel Keary mit ihrer einfachen Kleidung natürlich auf. Schliesslich kamen sie vor einem wirklich hässlichen Wasserspeier zum stehen. 'Saure Drops' Keary blinzelte, doch bevor sie fragen konnte sprang der Wasserspeier beiseite und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei. Madame Pomfrey bedeutete ihr die Treppe hochzusteigen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie an der Wand entlang. An der Tür angekommen und leicht schwindelig im Kopf klopfte Keary an und trat ein. Mit grossen Augen sah sie sich um. Der Runde Raum war wirklich sehenswert. Auf kleinen Tischchen surrten und dampften diverse Gerätschaften. An den Wänden hingen eine Unmenge von Bildern. Fasziniert besah sich Keary ein kleines Gerät das für seine Grösse eine unglaubliche Menge Rauch ausstiess. Bis sie ein leises Räuspern vernahm. Sie zuckte zusammen als hätte man sie bei etwas unrechtem ertappt und drehte sich zum Schreibtisch um.  
'Setzen Sie sich doch.' Professor Dumbledore deutete auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch auf den Keary sich gehorsam setzte. 'Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder besser Miss...' er sah sie fragend an. Keary schluckte leicht. 'Madigan' flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. 'Miss Madigan' Keary hatte das Gefühl das dieser Mann direkt durch sie hindurch sehen konnte und auch wusste das sie ihn anlog. Aber sie hatte nicht vor ihren Namen preiszugeben. Zumindest nicht ihren vollen Namen. Den Nachnamen hatte sie sich von ihrer damaligen Freundin Jill geborgt. 'Sie wissen bestimmt warum ich sie Sprechen wollte.' 'Weil ich... im Wald war?' fragte Keary vorsichtig. Albus Dumbledore nickte. 'Ach. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich sollte mich zunächst vorstellen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Direktor von Hogwarts. Möchten sie vielleicht einen Drops?' Verdutzt schaute sie in das Glas schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf. 'Ich hab erst gefrühstückt.' Professor Dumbledore nickte, nahm sich einen Drops verschloss das Glas und stellte es wieder auf die Seite. Dann sah er Keary an und überlegte scheinbar was er sie fragen wollte. 'Was wollten sie denn im Verbotenen Wald?' 'Ich.. ' Keary senkte den Blick. 'hatte das Gefühl das mich jemand verfolgt.' Das war immerhin nicht gelogen 'und ich dachte im Wald kann ich mich gut verstecken. Ich wusste nicht das der Wald verboten ist' fügte sie hinzu. 'Sie hatten ausserordentlich viel Glück. Wissen sie das?' Oh ja. Sie lebte noch. Hurra. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühlsregung zu verbergen. 'Ich weiss nicht..' 'Dann werde ich sie Aufklären Miss Madigan. Momentan befinden sich aufgrund einger Umstände Dementoren zum Schutz der Schule an den Grenzen von Hogwarts.' Kearys Augen weitete sich vor entsetzen. Dementoren. Die Wächter von Askaban. Professor Dumbledore fuhr fort 'Deswegen wird es in nächster Zeit nicht möglich sein das Gelände zu verlassen.' Keary verstand die Warnung. 'Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz sollten sie eine Weile hierbleiben.' 'Aber was soll ich denn hier machen?' Professor Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. 'Nun. Zunächst bekommen sie eine Führung durch das Schloss, dann suchen wir ihnen eine Unterkunft und der Rest wird sich ergeben.' Dumbledore lächelte sie warm an Keary wusste auch nicht warum sie so empfand, aber sie fühlte sich als würde ihr eine Schwere Last von der Schulter genommen. Im Grunde war sie Gefangen, aber auch in Sicherheit. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Und dieser Umstand würde ihr Helfen weiterzuplanen. 'Falls noch etwas sein sollte. Sie wissen ja nun wo sie mich finden können.' Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. Dieser Mann konnte wirklich Gedanken lesen. Er schien zu ahnen das Keary noch nicht bereit war ihm zu vertrauen. Keary spürte einen leichten Luftzug im Nacken, dann ein kribbeln und schliesslich lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie drehte sich um. Beinahe unbemerkt hatte jemand den Raum betreten. An der Tür stand ein Mann. Ganz in schwarz. Er machte einen leicht ungepflegten eindruck. Seine Kohlrabenschwarzen Augen hatten sie fixiert und sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Moment. Er hatte sie im Krankenflügel aufgehalten. Er war einfach aufgetaucht. Keary musterte ihn weiter misstrauisch, als Dumbledore ihn begrüsste. 'Ach Severus. Gut das du da bist. Du könntest Miss Madigan im Schloss herumführen.' Jetzt machte besagter Severus eine Mine als wäre er soeben zum Tode verurteilt worden. Professor Dumbledore schien das jedoch völlig egal zu sein. 'Miss Madigan, ich darf ihnen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen. Er ist der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.' Professor Snape nickte leicht, sah aber immernoch missmutig aus. 'Das kann ja heiter werden' dachte sich Keary mit einem weiteren Blick auf den Mann. 'Nun.. kommen sie? ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!' Keary blickte Professor Dumbledore an der ihr leicht zuzwinkerte. 'Professor' sagte sie kurz um sich zu verabschieden und folgte dann schon Snapes wehendem Umhang. Snape gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu verbergen das ihm die Aufgabe sie herumzuführen lästig war. In einem Tempo scheuchte er Keary durch die Gänge des Schlosses und erklärte einsilbig wo sie sich gerade befanden. Grosse Halle, Bibliothek, Lehrerzimmer hier, Lehrerzimmer da, Unterrichtsräume. Keary war kurz stehengeblieben um sich ein Gemälde näher anzusehen als Snape sie am rechten Arm packte. Keary zuckte zusammen. Der Arm schmerzte noch immer. 'Wie ich schon gesagt habe. Ich habe keine Zeit.' zischte Snape. Da war dieses Mädchen doch tatsächlich stehengeblieben um ein dummes Bild anzusehen. Unsanft zog er sie weiter. Keary biss die Zähne aufeinander. Wenn er sie doch endlich wieder loslassen würde. Ihr Arm pochte vor Schmerz. Als Snape sie um eine Ecke Zog und noch etwas fester zupackte wimmerte sie leise vor Schmerzen. Snape blieb stehen und blickte Keary abschätzig an. 'Wegen dem bisschen jammern sie schon?' Keary schaffte es endlich sich von Snape loszureissen. Schon viel besser. Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen rieb sie sich über den Arm was Snape natürlich nicht entgangen war. 'Lassen sie mich sehen' Mit diesen Worten war Snape näher an sie herangetreten und wollte ihren Pullover am Arm hochstreifen. Keary wich zurück bis sie an eine Wand stiess. Professor Snape lies sich davon nicht beirren. Er griff nach dem Arm und begann den Pullover hochzuschieben. Nun kam leben in Keary. Niemand durfte erfahren was sich unter dem Pullover befand. Ihre Angst mischte sich mit Wut. Wut auf Professor Snape der sie völlig grundlos herumschubste. Sie riss ihren Arm los und stiess Professor Snape mit aller Kraft von sich. 'Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an!' Snape schaute etwas verdutzt. Er war es gewohnt das alle vor ihm kuschten und nicht das er angeschrien wurde. Nur gut das gerade keine Schüler auf den Gängen waren. Wobei er sich da mit Punktabzügen hätte abreagieren können. 'Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?' herrschte er sie an. 'Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!' Er war ihr viel zu nah gekommen. Das durfte nicht nocheinmal passieren. Sie sah sich kurz um und lief dann in einen der Flure. Nur weg von hier. Vor allem aber weg von Snape. Dieser machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihr etwas hinterherzurufen. Eigentlich war er nur froh das er sie endlich los war. 


	8. Lost

AN:  
Sowas.. ich hab schon ein paar Reviews bekommen .. und was mach ich.. mich nicht mal bedanken. Oder hab ich mich bedankt und weiss es nicht mehr? .. Naja. Auf jeden Fall mal danke fuer die lieben Reviews, ich hoff es geht so weiter. Und hier mein neuestes Kapitel - Vorhang auf  
  
Kapitel 8 - Lost  
  
Keary lief schnell durch die Flure. Eine Abzweigung nach rechts, dann nach links, zwei Treppen hoch und wieder rechts. Gut. Jetzt hatte sie sich zwar verlaufen, aber wenigstens war Professor Snape nicht mehr in der Nähe. Sie lehnte sich an die kalte Steinmauer, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Der Mann hatte aber auch einen Griff wie ein Schraubstock. Keary rieb sich den Arm der noch immer schmerzhaft pochte, stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab und schlenderte dann weiter durch die Flure. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte. Da konnte sie genauso gut weiter herumschlendern. Eine ganze Weile erforschte Keary so Hogwarts. Allerdings machte sich in ihrem Magen langsam Hunger breit. Vielleicht sollte sie doch jemanden um Hilfe fragen. Nur wen? Keary sah sich in dem Flur um in dem sie sich befand. Menschenleer. Schließlich bemerkte sie in einem Gemälde ein grasendes rundliches Pony. Daneben saß auf einem Stein ein ebenso rundlicher kleiner Ritter, der hingebungsvoll seinen Helm polierte. Ob sie den Ritter fragen sollte? Langsam ging sie näher heran und räusperte sich. 'Entschuldigung?' Der Ritter lies vor lauter Schreck den Helm fallen. Schnell griff er danach und stülpte ihn mehr schlecht als recht über den Kopf. 'Eine Jungfrau in Nöten?' 'Ich hab mich verlaufen' Der kleine Ritter warf sich in Pose 'Sir Cadogan wird der Jungfrau in Nöten beistehen. Kommt folgt mir, MyLady, und wir werden unser Ziel finden oder aber tapfer kämpfend untergehn!' Und mit diesen Worten krabbelte er wenig elegant auf das dicke Pony und galoppierte durch die Bilder, nicht ohne für Aufruhr zu sorgen. Keary lächelte. Sie war gespannt, wohin der kleine moppeliche Ritter sie führen würde, denn gefragt wohin sie wollte hatte er nicht. Schließlich musste sie rennen, da das kleine Pony für seine Statur eine außergewöhnliche Geschwindigkeit erreichte. Dann war er verschwunden. Keary verlangsamte ihre Geschwindigkeit und blieb schließlich schnaufend stehen. Soviel zu ihrem Knight in Shining Armor. Sie lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde sie ja einfach verschwunden bleiben und irgendwann verhungern. Als sei dieser Gedanke ein Signal gewesen, fing ihr Magen an laut zu grummeln. Sie sah sich um. Von hier sahen alle Gänge gleich aus. Seufzend ging sie in die Richtung, in die der übereifrige Ritter verschwunden war. Doch an der nächsten Kreuzung gab sie auf. Sie lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine.  
  
Keary saß alleine auf der Bank in der Nähe der Klippen. Über ihre Wangen liefen vereinzelte Tränen. Wieder hatte sie mit ihren Eltern gestritten. Wieder war es um das Thema Schule gegangen. Warum verstanden sie nicht, dass sie in dieselbe Schule wie Jill gehen wollte. Jill war ihre allerbeste Freundin. Mit Jill konnte sie über alles reden. Mit Jill konnte sie Unsinn machen. Ohne Jill fühlte sie sich einsam. So wie gerade eben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was an dieser Schule so toll sein sollte. Warum konnte sie nicht auf die gleiche Schule wie Jill gehen? Keary seufzte. Ihre Eltern waren bestimmt böse, weil sie davongelaufen war. Sie fürchtete sich ein bisschen vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern, aber sie konnte nicht ewig wegbleiben, also machte sie sich langsam auf den Heimweg.  
  
Keary hob den Kopf leicht an stützte ihn auf die Knie und starrte Gedankenverloren die Wand gegenüber an. Sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Allein und verloren. Was wohl aus Jill geworden war? 


End file.
